Great Escape
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Timmy wants to go to the pet store to get better pets than Chester and AJ, but he discovers a problem with the birds in captivity. They aren't happy there, but will his desire for a cool pet keep him from freeing the unhappy birds? One-shot.


**Great Escape**

The pet shop was a daunting place for Timmy to be. His parents didn't mind him getting a pet, and seeing that AJ had a new hamster and Chester had a new pet opossum, it was only fair that Timmy get a pet too. So here he was in Dimmsdale Pet Shop with his father, who almost immediately had to be rescued from a teething puppy that latched onto his finger.

"So, Timmy, what kind of pet do you want?" Wanda asked, appearing as a pink leash. Cosmo was a green color next to her, his eyes latched on the wide variety of animals in the shop.

"I don't know. I can't get the same pets as my friends, and I kind of want something better. I know you told me I couldn't get a pet dragon or werewolf, so I thought I'd come here for ideas. I thought my dad would help me, but he looks a little tied up by those tribal kittens," Timmy said, cocking his head to the side as his eyes caught sight of his father wrapped up by various yarn balls. Several kittens with strange markings were prancing around him, meowing a chant that made the three of them shiver in unison.

"Well, let's not go for a kitten, at least one of those, sport," Wanda chuckled nervously, looking around the shop. "What about a fish? They already know about us, so they might not mind you getting one of those."

"Well, I want something cooler than a hamster and better than an opossum. So no, that won't work," Timmy groaned, scanning the store for possible pets. It was a pure no for the fancy white mice, the tiny little toy puppies, the gerbils and hamsters squeaking in their cages. Even the guinea pigs looked boring compared to his friends' pets. "Ugh, I don't know what I want!" he groaned. "And my dad can't help me. Look, the hedgehogs have him cornered now."

"Ah! What are these stress balls trying to do to me?!" Dad cried, trying to squeeze one of the hedgehogs. The others attacked, running him into an overfilled storage room and causing a large crash.

"Ooh, what about those?" Cosmo pointed. Timmy followed the line to the exotic birds section. Most were too small, but there was one large parrot that caught his eye. "I wonder if he talks!" Cosmo cried, appearing in the bird's cage as a green mirror. "Polly wanna cracker?"

"SQUAWK!" the bird cried, smashing his beak against Cosmo, sending him flying. He immediately reappeared around Wanda with little parrots swimming around his head.

"That wasn't a very good idea," Cosmo groaned, dazed by the attack.

"No, dear, it certainly wasn't," Wanda said, rolling her eyes before looking back to the parrot. Timmy was beside his cage looking inside. The parrot was watching him closely, his eyes worried of what the boy might do.

"Why does he look so scared?" Timmy asked. Wanda noticed the bird looked fearful, so she appeared on the bird's information sheet as a pink sticker.

"It looks like he was rescued from a bad breeder. Birds are a lot of work, so they get abandoned a lot. This bird might've been abused too. I don't know if you should get him, sport. He'll be a lot more work than you can handle, and we can't take care of him for you," Wanda said, her voice worried. She could tell Timmy wanted this bird, and she was scared of what he might say in response.

"I think he'd be a lot of work too," Timmy nodded, looking around the busy shop to make sure no one was looking. "Wanda, I wish this bird was free."

"I can do that," Wanda smiled, lifting her wand and granting the wish.

Suddenly, all the birds in the shop were flying out the open door, their squawks high-pitched and happy for the first time in years. The only one not joining the new flock was the parrot, who eyed its open cage door with a worried look.

"What's wrong? Why won't you go free?" Timmy asked.

"Ooh, let me try!" Cosmo cried, appearing on the opposite corner of the information sheet as Wanda. He then started chirping like a bird, and somehow, the parrot squawked out a response. "He said there's more like him elsewhere in other pet shops. Are you going to free those too, Timmy?"

"Yes," Timmy nodded. "I want them all to be free."

"I sensed a wish there," Wanda said, lifting her wand. Cosmo did the same, and their magic took hold. Birds all over the world were freed from captivity, including the parrot in front of Timmy, who flew over him while singing out with joy.

"Did I do the right thing?" Timmy whispered. "I did kind of want him."

"I think you did the right thing, Sport. Now, let's go rescue your father from the tribal kittens before they do any real damage."

Timmy agreed, and soon he went home, petless. His goldfish would be plenty, even if goldfish weren't as awesome as hamsters or opossums. He felt good about himself either way, and that was all he needed.

036: Colorful Flight

To complete the themes yourself, I have the list posted on my profile. The list is for any type of fan fiction (one-shot, drabble, etc.) and any fandom. Challenge yourself in other ways to make it more fun, and enjoy!


End file.
